Rahm Kota
Rahm Kota was born a war-torn world and joined the conflict when he was only ten years old. When he became eighteen Rahm encountered Jedi Master Mace Windu, who was deployed on the planet in order to end the conflict peacefully. Sensing that Rahm was Force-sensitive, Windu recruited him into the Jedi Order. Despite being well over the traditional age of acceptance, Kota was schooled in the Force by Master Yoda. He took Falon Grey as his Padawan sometime before the Clone Wars, training him to Knighthood. During the Clone Wars, Kota was made a general in the Grand Army of the Republic. When Order 66 was issued, an emergency contingency that ordered the clone forces to terminate their Jedi commanders, Rahm managed to survive by surrounding himself by volunteer forces instead of clones as he believed they were not fit for battle. Following the end of the Clone War, Rahm went into hiding and allied himself with the early groups that later would make up the Rebel Alliance. He began to strike various Imperial targets, hoping to draw out Darth Vader, whom he took an interest to, but only ended up being confronted by Vader's apprentice, Galen Marek. Though he lost the confrontation and was blinded, Rahm managed to survive and end up in the floating city of Bespin. Rham was later once again approached by Galen who turned to the light side and was looking for a new master. He proceeded to regain his lost sense of self-worth, and also became the master of Starkiller, a clone of Galen who was created by Darth Vader after Galen's death. Battle vs. Ancient One (MCU) (by Monkey Doctor 33) A bar in London "That all you got, son?" A man puts down a glass of liquor on the table, a whole host of empty bottles scattered near the glass. "Sir, I... uh, I, think we just ran out of drinks for everyone," the bartender says with a tone of wariness. Behind him lies a large empty cabinet devoid of any beverages. The man literally finished the bar's entire roster of drinks within 45 minutes but nobody bothered him. Why? Nobody knows what dangles on his back or who he is. He was complaining about a 'Galactic Empire' of sorts, but everybody knows that Star Wars isn't real. Perhaps he's just a lunatic, but then he looks very battle-worn and wears something of a military attire. "That's all you have? (Sigh) Go to Earth, they say. Taste all their joys, they say. Get lots of drinks and forget the war, they say. I swear Nar Shaddaa was better than this hole." "Do you plan on paying for all your expenses, sir?" The bartender asks while putting away a few bottles. "You accept credits, boy?" The man asks while examining a bottle half-consciously, trying to figure out the ingredients of the drink that failed to satisfy him. He needs something to drown him in his sorrows after what could've been his biggest failure in his own war. TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors